


Call My Name

by Cilantro999



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilantro999/pseuds/Cilantro999
Summary: He kept having the same dream over and over.  A girl of flaming red hair calling out to him.  What was she trying to say to him?





	Call My Name

_“Your name is…”_

He jolted awake, the scene fresh in his mind.  He stood in an open field looking up at a beautiful full moon.  As he felt the night breeze flow around him, he turned when he heard footsteps to find a girl with flame colored hair.  She wasn’t exactly as striking as a model or famous actress, but she had an air of royalty about her and he would always feel something stirring within him.  Sometimes she would speak and sometimes she would simply smile at him.  But whenever she spoke, she would always say, _“Your name is…”_

Then he would awaken, the final words unspoken.  He’d had the same dream ever since he was little, a dream that felt more like a lost memory.  What was she trying to say?  His name?  Would it even be his real name?  The curiosity was eating at him slowly in the back of his mind.

Staring at the clock, he saw that it was close to 3am.  Unable to fall back to sleep and feeling a bit restless, he quietly left the dorm room (and his snoring roommate).  Walking outside, he took a deep breath of the cold night air and felt himself relaxing.  He’d always loved the outdoors when he was a kid; his favorite memories consisted of the few camping trips he took with his dad.  Looking up, he noted the full moon that reminded him once again of his dream and the mysterious girl.

So lost he was in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice a figure running past the dorms in the direction of main campus.  Though she was mostly hidden in the shadows, something about her caught his eye, and against his better judgement he found himself running after her.  She took several winding paths as if she were following something but he couldn’t see what it was.  As they reached the campus courtyard, he finally saw that the girl was chasing a small squirrel.

“Wait, come back here!” she shouted at the creature, who chose to ignore her and continued to run away.  Spinning around and seeing the guy, the squirrel raced towards him and jumped on his shoulder.  Startled, he looked at the creature and noted its bright orange fur.  Ah, it was the squirrel that he’d been feeding ever since he’d come to college.  He knew he wasn’t supposed to feed the wild animals, but something about the squirrel made it hard for him to ignore.  Besides, it wasn’t like he had many friends; he’d spent more time with the squirrel than all his classmates combined.  He saw that the creature was holding something, and he gently pulled the items from the critter’s mouth.  They turned out to be a pair of elegant earrings, and though they were slightly dirty from being dragged around, they were still all in one piece.

“Please give them back!” the girl exclaimed.  Looking up at the girl, he felt his breath catch in his throat.  Flaming red hair, just like the girl in his dreams.  Though she wasn’t wearing the same sort of clothing, the air about her was just the same and he felt the same feeling begin to stir in him.  Seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes, he remembered that he was still holding the earrings, and slowly held them out to her.  The girl was surprised when he so readily returned them to her, though gratefully took the earrings from his outstretched hand, “Thank you so much!  These were a gift from my father for making it into college.  I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost them.”

He was at a loss of what to say.  He’d always been the quiet one in school, playing alone on the playground and the like.  Even at home, his parents were always busy with work so he’d learned quickly how to live on his own.  Many said it was because of his eyes, golden eyes that appeared eerie and ethereal especially in the dark.  Most of the kids were afraid to even come close to him.  Some even made jokes about how his eyes could turn people to stone.  Yet this girl was staring at him straight into his eyes and not looking away.

“My name is Yona,” the girl said as she gave him a gentle smile, “What is your name?”

As he stood there, he was once again reminded of his dream and realization dawned on him.  _“Your name is…”_

“Shin-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm mostly a fan of Hak and Yona, I couldn't resist writing this. I really liked Shin-ah's character when he was introduced, and of course wish I had an Ao of my own. Feel free to leave comments and critiques below!


End file.
